Giant Mole
The Giant Mole (Talpidae wysonian) is a boss found in the Falador Mole Lair, just under Falador Park. The Giant Mole's origin and creation are described as "a slight accident involving a bottle of Malignius-Mortifer's-Super-Ultra-Flora-Growth-Potion". The Giant Mole is located in the tunnels beneath Falador Park. You need to have a spade to get into its lair, and you also need to get a light source to see around. A bullseye lantern is highly recommended, as any light source that is not protected will extinguish. If you are using an unprotected light source, such as a candle, you will need a tinderbox to reignite it. When using the serpentine helm or other venomous weapons the mole will have a chance to be infected with regular poison and cannot be infected with venom. The Giant Mole possesses a defence level of 200, with the following defensive bonuses : *+60 stab *+80 slash *+100 crush *+60 range *+80 magic The Fight The Giant Mole deals a decent amount of damage, and once it reaches 50% of its hitpoints, every attack done to it has a 25% chance of causing it to flee by burrowing in the ground, requiring players to track down the mole. The white points on the map indicate possible locations in which the mole will resurface. When soloing the Giant Mole, it is recommended to find a free world, and fight with melee. However, if you want to range it, 70+ Ranged is recommended due to its high defence. If you are fighting with melee, be sure to have a Prayer level of at least 43 in order to be able to use the Protect from Melee prayer, or otherwise its accurate high hits will likely be too much for the average player to handle. If you are not soloing, try to ensure that all players are present when attacking to maximize damage dealt before the Mole burrows again. Because the mole is not an aggressive boss, it may be advised to log out after every kill next to the mole spawn to save potion boosts for killing her again. Melee If you have done the hard part of the Falador achievement diary it may be a good idea to bring a poisonous weapon or a serpentine helmet as you will get a mole locator, else it is not recommended to use weapons that are poisonous such as dragon dagger (p++) because the mole might burrow away from you when it is low health and die far from you. In order to minimise this risk, one can simply wait for the mole to slowly die from poison when she's low health, but this wastes a good amount of time. It is recommended to use Prayer boosting gear such as proselyte or initiate armour, and a dragon scimitar or above is most desirable. However, she still isn't that difficult to kill if you simply pray melee and find her throughout the dungeon. Each kill takes roughly 4–6 minutes, depending on how much she digs, and your combat levels. However, the most effective way to melee the giant mole is to utilise the passive set effect of Dharok's set. To do this, wear all four pieces of the set, while having low Hitpoints, and activate the Protect from Melee prayer as you could hit very high before she burrows away. Another method is to flick the Protect from Melee prayer, so you can safely melee the mole without having to use prayer potions or super restores. This is, however, quite dangerous for one inexperienced in prayer flicking, and typically not worth the risk associated. Ranged It is still a must to have Protect from Melee, as without it the mole will hit consistent 20's, regardless of your defence level. Prayer gear isn't really a problem for you though because getting her in a safespot around a cavepart is quite simple. If you cannot get her into a safespot, then go ahead and activate Protect from Melee until she burrows again. It is recommended to have a Ranged level of at least 70 for black dragonhide armour, and a rune/Armadyl crossbow with mithril bolts or ruby bolts (e), when its health is at around 30% remaining using diamond bolts (e) is highly recommended. Drops 100% drops |} Runes and Ammunition |} Weapons |} Armour |} Ores and bars |} Other |} References Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Unique Monsters Category:Falador